superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters, Inc. (2001 film) Credits
=November 2th= Opening Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Billy Crystal and John Goodman in = Monsters Inc. = Closing Credits Directed by *Pete Docter *John McKimson Co-Directed by *Lee Unkrich *David Silverman Produced by *Darla K. Anderson *Robert Rodriguez *John McKimson Executive Producers *Robert Rodriguez *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Kori Rae Original Story by *Pete Docter *Jill Culton *Jeff Pidgeon *Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by *Robert Rodriguez *John McKimson *Andrew Stanton *Daniel Gerson Music by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Bob Peterson Film Editor *Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director *Thomas Porter Director of Photography *Sharon Calahan Production Designers *Harley Jessup *Bob Pauley Art Directors *Tia W. Kratter *Dominique Louis Supervising Animators *Glenn McQueen *Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor *Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor *Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor *Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor *Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor *Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors *Galyn Susman *Michael Fong Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Production Manager *Graham Walters Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Casting by Ruth Lambert C.S.A Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Story Material by Bob Peterson David Silverman Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Storyboarding Screenplay Material by Robert Baird Rhett Reeese Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Human Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Rendering Animation Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Rendering Software Development Camera Production Additional Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & ''' '''John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Music Production Main Titles Outtakes and Company Play You Might Think" *Written by Ric Ocasek *Performed by Weezer *Produced by Shawn Everett and Weezer "Polyrhythm" *Written by Yasutaka Nakata *Performed by Perfume *Courtesy of Amuse Inc. "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" *Music by Michael Giacchino *Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giacchino *Performed by Bénaber *Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber *French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene *Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France "Collision Of Worlds" *Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams *Produced by Frank Rogers *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville "Nobody's Fool" *Written and Performed by Brad Paisley *Produced by Frank Rogers *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Production Babies * Ahmi * Aleksander * Alex * Annika * Anthony * Camille * Chloe * Christopher * Claire * Claire Emily * Connor * Eli * Elza * Emilia * Emma * Emma Mei-li * Finn * Gemma * Hailey * Hannah * Hunter * Isaac * Jacey * Jacob * James * Jasper * Jonah * Jordan * Josiah * Klaire * Lena * Leonardo * Louise * Lucy * Madison * Mary * Maximillian * Michael * Olivia * Penelope * Phoebe * Pinky * Rebecca * Sage * Santiago * Sebastian * Tavia * Zellie * Zoe and very special thanks for Joe Grant Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture 95042B9F-28B1-41E9-82B6-A6773C79FFA1.jpeg Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios, All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation StudiosCategory:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G